The Perks of Wearing Glasses
by pancakesareking
Summary: Slash [SpecsDutchy] AU. Sequel to "The Perks of Tranferring Schools." Featuring Specs and Dutchy on their first date. More kissing, choking, and general fluffiness. On a side note, this one actually has something to do with the title.


Sequel to "The Perks of..."  
  
Pairing: Specs/Dutchy  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or McDonalds. I wish I owned a chicken sandwich right now though...  
  
************************  
  
The Perks of Wearing Glasses  
  
************************  
  
"Yeah, I'd like a number seven, no lettuce or tomato. And uh, medium drink and fries."  
  
"I'll have the same, with lettuce please."  
  
Dutchy smirked at Specs. "Copycat! You want to be me, don't you?"  
  
The girl at the register smiled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Imagine her luck, missing that date tonight for work; only to have two gorgeous guys come in! And some people hated working on Fridays! Her smiled faltered however, when the brunette spoke again.  
  
"I want you period, Dutch-man." That was the cool thing nowadays, she told herself. Boys always pretended to be gay for some reason. It was hard to assure herself of anything once the blond dropped a kiss on the others lips. If it hadn't been such a total downfall to her Friday night she would have laughed at the funny clacking sound of their glasses colliding. "Here's your food, sirs." She spoke quietly, upset that she had missed that date. One of these days she was going to quit. Gay guys were totally ruining her life, in a way.  
  
The blond offered a grin and a 'thank-you', and the two attractive young men were gone from her life, leaving her to serve a leering, middle-aged man.  
  
"Man, I love me a chicken sandwich." With that said, Dutchy took a large bite of his sandwich, groaning as he chewed.  
  
"Same here. Who needs romantic dinners at four star restaurants when you can get a worthwhile ten dollar meal and a first kiss at McDonalds?" Specs grinned and slurped his drink.  
  
"Well said, lover-boy." Dutchy held up his cup, and Specs accepted the toast. When they hit their cups together, some of each of their drinks spilt onto the table. As far as either boy was concerned, this was as romantic as it got.  
  
For five days they had been planning this night, picking the perfect times and...Activities. Secretly, each had also been planning their outfits. Dutchy had settled on a black shirt that said 'If you're reading this shirt because the conversation just died, take the hint and walk away' and his favorite leather pants. He even wore his black-rimmed glasses to go with the outfit.  
  
Specs, the more conservative of the two, wore a red button-down shirt and tight blue jeans, both of which complimented his figured. At least from Dutchy's point of view the outfit complimented his form. That, and Spec's red shirt looked great in Dutchy's red convertible.  
  
After a healthy meal at McDonald's, the boys planned to go see 'The Butterfly Effect,' and after that, wherever Dutchy's car wanted to go. Personally, Dutchy was hoping it was somewhere secluded, where there wasn't a risk of getting mugged. He'd only been in New York seven days, and had almost been mugged five times. He'd never really faced that problem in other cities, save Atlanta. When he'd told Specs, Spot, and Race, they had laughed at him, and given him various tips on how to avoid being mugged.  
  
"Stop being so damned hot" was Specs tip. It was much better than the ones about keeping his money in his shoes, and wearing cheaper clothing. Well, maybe not practically, but it was a good tip for his self-esteem.  
  
"So should we leave soon?" Specs asked, glancing at his watch. Dutchy looked up, broken out of his daydream. He made an affirmative sound in the back of his throat, and they got up to leave. It was a short drive to the movie theatre, and an even shorter wait to get the tickets. What actually took a while was a settlement on their argument over snacks.  
  
"Look man, I don't mind paying. Just tell me what you want, and I'll buy it."  
  
Specs looked torn. "But...but you bought us dinner and the tickets. I have to pay for something."  
  
Dutchy took his hand and entwined their fingers, dragging him over to the refreshments counter. "Look, you're going out with me, which is enough. If it will clear your conscience, you can pay next time."  
  
"I don—there's going to be a next time?" The brunette couldn't help the small smile that came once he heard that.  
  
He also couldn't help but laugh when Dutchy put on a fake British accent and said, "Typically, I'm a love 'em and leave 'em type of guy, but I'm willing to change my ways for you, baby."  
  
They agreed on a large coke to share, and a bag of popcorn. Dutchy ended up paying. Ignoring any stares they got along the way, the two made their way into the theatre and found a nice, comfy make-out scene in the back. Well, the make-out thing was just in case. Both boys had heard that the movie had some scary parts.  
  
"Man, I've been looking forward to this movie for months. I'm totally excited!" Specs proved it by taking an enthusiastic sip of their drink.  
  
"Whoa there, sparky, save some for me."  
  
An embarrassed flush spread across Specs cheeks, and he was thankful for the darkness. Turning to his date, he simply watched the lights place across his face, and gleam off his glasses. He was more embarrassed than he would admit about their earlier, and first shared kiss, and the way their glasses clacked. He had to admit though; it was better than those stories he heard about kids getting their braces stuck together when they kiss. Now THAT sounded like hell.  
  
"Hey, Dutch...?" The blond looked over with an inquisitive look on his face. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips to Dutchy's. He pulled back in surprise, however, when the other boy began to choke. "What, what did I do?"  
  
"I..." Dutchy continued to cough, so Specs offered him the drink, which he gladly accepted. "I had just finished chewing and was going to swallow, but you surprised me...I'm sorry...Specs, you okay?" He was more than alarmed to see the brunette slipping down in his chair, hands over his face.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed" was the muffled reply. "I just wanna shoot myself."  
  
"Aw, baby, don't do that. I've been looking forward to this date all week. You're breaking my heart here, Specsy!" He thought a moment, and then with a grin, he pressed his lips to the hands covering his pretty little boyfriend's face. "Specsy, I can't kiss you right and proper if you won't present your lips." He whispered it, wary of drawing attention. Most people had filtered into the front of the theatre, but still didn't take kindly to their movies being interrupted by the sounds of kissing.  
  
Specs moved his hand slightly, peeking out at Dutchy. When the blond offered a smile, he removed his hands completely, making his mouth available. And Dutchy wasn't the kind of guy to pass up such an opportunity. Specs lips were soft against his own, and opened almost immediately. As he slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth, he could hear one preview leading to another. A loud crash from the screen covered the sudden moan Specs let out, to the relief of both boys.  
  
Specs turned in his seat, and lifted one hand to wrap around the back of Dutchy's neck to play with his hair. To make it even, Dutchy gave a hand to Specs as well, though he placed it considerably lower. He slipped his hand under the hem of the other boy's shirt to run his fingers over Specs smooth stomach.  
  
Specs, in heaven for a short time, let out an unmanly squeal when Dutchy rubbed his hand over his crotch. "I...I need to use the restroom!" He said suddenly, jumping from his seat and making his way down the rows.  
  
As Dutchy watched his date run away, he cursed, and slammed his fist into the seat in front of him.  
  
He always did this. For some reason, he always had to move relationships along to fast. He could have had a chance with Specs, and he had to go and scare the boy off. Even if the other boy still liked him, it would probably take a while to get him to feel more comfortable in the presence of Dutchy the man-slut.  
  
On another note, Dutchy hoped Spec would return from the bathroom soon, because there had already been around 15 previews, so they had to be done soon. At least they were in a movie, so they couldn't talk and stuff like that. Great, Dutchy thought, an awkward movie date is just what I need.  
  
Specs returned soon, shuffling down the row to his seat, plopping into it with no grace whatsoever. "Sorry 'bout that" he whispered to Dutchy, "My bladder is the size of a peanut, and I know I picked a really bad time to have to pee..."  
  
Dutchy turned to him, eyes wide. "You...you had to pee? So I didn't make you uncomfortable?"  
  
Specs simply smiled and entwined their fingers as the movie began. Dutchy, on the other hand, let out a huge sigh of relief. Subconsciously, he couldn't help but think that a road trip with the brunette would totally suck. He himself could go, like, twenty hours without taking a bathroom break. On his mental checklist of their future together, Dutchy crossed out all possible road trips. And, damn it all, road trips made up a good 60% of his list; traveling was one of his favorite things to do.  
  
"Creepy," Specs muttered, eyes glued to the screen. His hand that wasn't attached to Dutchy's reached across both their bodies, in a futile search for the popcorn. Dutchy, able to take the hint, grabbed a kernel and raised it to Specs mouth. Pink lips parted and a tongue slid out to grab the snack, but not before running gently over Dutchy's fingers.  
  
Dutchy quickly assessed his mental list for in-bed suggestions, and put a check mark by food in bed. Definitely food in bed—back to the movie though. Specs squeezed his hand and jumped in shock, as did Dutchy. He wished they would give warnings for that type of thing.  
  
His wish was granted in the form of two giggling girls who took their seats directly in front of the two boys. "Ooh, this part is so scary! I hate it when he..."  
  
"Yet another reason to be careful what you wish for" he muttered.  
  
"Did you say something?" Specs spoke in a whisper, and Dutchy replied in kind.  
  
"Only how sexy you look right now."  
  
"Liar." Specs spoke in a scolding tone, but the lights coming from the screen proved that he was smiling.  
  
The rest of the movie was pretty much uninteresting, except the parts when Specs got scared and Dutchy had to kiss away the fear; that and the excellent part where he fed Specs popcorn.  
  
After the movie, they remained in their seats a while longer, getting some of their more passionate kisses out of their systems.  
  
"So, sexy Specsy," Dutchy said, nibbling on Spec's ear lobe, "Whatever shall we do next?"  
  
"You know, those glasses make you look really smart, all intellectual- like." His voice was nervous, and it was obvious he was trying to change the subject.  
  
Dutchy let it slide for the moment, and replied pleasantly, "Yes, one of the many perks of wearing glasses."  
  
"What's another one?" Pure curiosity that time.  
  
"Well," he spoke in a low voice, "being able to see your perfect face clearly. So what are we doing tonight?"  
  
Specs stared at him in awe. "That was so corny...and sickeningly sweet."  
  
"Stop changing the subject, Specsy!"  
  
The brunette took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, remember when I told you when you picked me up that I hadn't told my ma' this was a date?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
Specs slurped some more of their drink. It was an undeniably annoying action, which Dutchy couldn't help but notice.  
  
"Well, I kinda told ma' you was just a new friend, and..."  
  
"And...this whole vague explanation thing is upsetting me." Dutchy raised an eyebrow, wishing Specs would just say whatever words didn't want to come from his mouth.  
  
"And I told her I'm spending the night at your house. Thus the bag I left in your car."  
  
Dutchy's eyes brightened behind his glasses in recollection of the bag. "Yes, I do believe I remember that bag. Holy crap! You're spending the night?"  
  
"Well, yes." In a firmer tone he added, "but no Specs and Dutchy sex!"  
  
Dutchy gave him an innocent 'I don't know what you're talking about' look before rising from the comfortable seat. "I'm going to miss this seat." He said in mock sadness.  
  
"And it will miss you, I'm sure." Specs said, once again grabbing Dutchy's hand. "So, I'm curious, Dutchy. Tell me more about the many perks of wearing glasses."  
  
Dutchy did, and the list lasted the whole walk to the parking lot.  
  
~Fin~  
  
So, a little longer, hopefully a little better  
  
Lemme know if there are any mistakes. I need me a beta-reader.  
  
Oh, and remember to always:  
  
Wear suntan lotion  
  
and  
  
Leave lots and lots of reviews, simply because you can!  
  
Or, just a few reviews, if that fits your fancy. Floats your boat. Tickles you pickle. Whatever the hell you prefer to do. Share the love, though. 


End file.
